


Whore

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Ending, Cheating, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insanity, Manipulation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Lucifer hadn't always been the well mannered man that he was nowadays. But everything that he did was in the past. From his past a certain woman kept haunting his mind. He was able to ignore it. Though when his daughter came and introduced her new girlfriend to him and he saw the exact replica of the girl that had been haunting him for so many years. Then he immediately knew what to do.This girl was gonna belong to him.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Lucifer Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Well...This fic is gonna send me straight to hell. I already know that. Look I just saw a post of sorts on tumblr a little with this theme and I couldn't get it out of of my head so here we are. I did a lot of changes to the original idea though and yeah!
> 
> This still has the Yandere theme and not in every story does someone have to die xD But yeah like I am so gonna go to hell for this!
> 
> Well still hope you like it if you decide to read??
> 
> Ps: Vaggie doesn't deserve this shit

Lucifer hadn't always been the way that he was portraying himself to everyone nowadays. The perfect husband, with a beautiful wife and an amazing daughter. No, he hadn't always been this way at all. He was born into a rich family. His family did the same thing as he was now. But unlike him, his father was violent.

He would often see his mother be beaten by his father and as a child he never knew better. His mother always said it was okay and that daddy hit her because he loved her so much. That she was to blame and daddy was perfect. He usually left it at that and moved on.

Often he could also see his father bring different women home. They were always wearing such skimpy clothes, showing off their breasts, curves, ass, everything they had. His father always told him to be quiet about this and he was. As he heard sounds coming from wherever his father and the pretty lady went. There were lots of squeaking, moaning and cursing. He was so used to it and to him it was normal.

So really, was it a surprise that he grew up the way that his father did?

When he grew up then he started visiting many whore houses. He was always adored in those places, fawned over and treated like the king he was. He fucking loved the feeling it gave him. That amazing rush. It just felt so good. But he usually grew tired of one woman after having sex with them once.

Though there was one girl that ended up being his obsession of sorts.

She was short, big green eyes, long flowing brown hair. Her body was just perfect but she also had attitude. Which usually was frowned upon since a whore was supposed to be completely obedient but she held some sass to herself. There was something about that girl he loved so he came to her over and over again.

In a way he was the one fawning over her now. She filled this strange emptiness inside of him everytime they fucked. They talked. She was fucking perfect for a whore and he adored it. Fuck hearing her moan out his name as he fucked her from behind gave him such a rush that he had never ever felt before with anyone else and he loved it.

But then he became to busy with everything. He couldn't continue visiting the whore house anymore. It wouldn't have bothered him since he was so busy with everything else anyway. However that girl continued to haunt his mind. Still he just had to keep going on with his own life.

After his father died he became the head of the company. It wasn't too long after his father's death that his mother died and well. It wasn't exactly easy, since he did feel grief. But not so much as probably others would. Still somehow that worked in his favor and he seemed so strong and amazing in others eyes. He acted humble but he did like the feeling of being looked upon as an amazing business figure.

In the business world he was incredibly successful. Of course there were some lows but he ended up running the company even better then his own father had. Which was obvious. He was better then his father in every single way.

Years passed by and by now he had a beautiful wife, Lilith by his side and also a daughter, Charlotte. He was perfect in everybody's eyes, same with his own family. Of course he wanted to keep it that way. He really loved his wife. As much as someone as him could and he loved his daughter as well. He didn't cheat on his wife. Oh he could have so easily with so many women and even men throwing themselves at his feet. But his wife fed his needs enough. He loved her.

However somewhere in the back of his mind he still had thought about the girl from all those years ago. She still haunted his mind and it was hard to keep everything at bay. But it was in the past and forgotten. That's the way it was.

It was funny really how fast everything changed.

His precious daughter had excitedly told him and his wife that she had a girlfriend that she really wanted to introduce to them. Of course he saw no harm in it. His daughter had partners before, both boys and girls. He held no issue with that. So he set up a dinner already for the next day to meet this girl.

However he seriously wasn't fucking expecting what was coming when she saw this girl.

Long brown hair, big green eyes, same body shape and even the same birthmark. She was like the exact replica of the girl he had an obsession with. Oh wait, he remembered it all. This was very likely the daughter of the girl from the past. He had even seen the same girl around the whore house before when she was so little. Oh he had to hide his twisted grin because it was obvious this girl recognized him in a way too. Fuck this was gonna be fun.

Obviously his daughter was completely oblivious to everything. Even his own wife was. Only him and her could understand what was happening. It seemed like she understood his exact thoughts and how he was eating her up with his gaze. He held no shame in checking her out and he also knew that she could do nothing about it. Fuck she was as smoking hot as her mom had been. Even better honestly.

It was at that moment he knew exactly what he wanted and he was sure as hell gonna get it. Nobody could stop him from taking what was rightfully his.

Also it was more then obvious that his daughter seemed to know anything about her girlfriend's past and if she did then it was lies and deceit. That just made things so much easier for himself though.

Everytime he started to squeeze her ass, grope her and rub his noticeable bulge against her when he could. She glared at him but otherwise was aware that she couldn't just slap him, kick him or punch him because he could easily make Charlie hate her and overall ruin her life by sending her to jail. He held all of the control here and he fucking loved it.

Those eyes of hers looking at him made him feel so fucking aroused. He could barely contain himself, so when his daughter and wife were busy and away from home. He ended up inviting her over to his home. She couldn't say no to him and she knew it. So she came even if she felt uncomfortable.

"Fucking leave me alone, creep! Stop doing this!" She yelled at him and glared up at him. This was the first time he had heard her yell at him and it was strangely arousing but at the same time. This behavior just wouldn't do. Whore always obeyed her master, no matter what.

He wrapped his arm around her neck and squeezed it as he pinned her to the wall, grinning widely down on her. "I can do whatever the fuck I want to you. You belong to me. You can't fucking escape me. Do you want Charlie to hate you? Do you want me to ruin your life? Huh, is that what you want slut?" His tone was smug and his grin just grew at her expressions.

It was obvious she wanted so badly to scream at him, to say something in her defense. But there was nothing that she could do and that just turned him on even more. Slowly she lowered her head obediently. "No, no don't do that."

He let go of her neck and groped her breast, grinning against her neck. "What's the magic word slut?" Fuck her despair felt so good. She couldn't do anything against him and she belonged to him. "Please don't master." She mumbled quietly and looked back up at him with a defeated expression.

That was enough for him.

He pulled her to the bedroom and immediately had her stripping down, knowing he had enough time until his family came back. He had her choking on his huge cock in a matter of seconds. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she was good at what she was doing. She felt so fucking good. It was obvious she didn't want this but he didn't care because he would make her want him. Make her spread her legs everytime she saw him and beg to be fucked by his cock.

He cummed down her throat and wasted no time in having her ride his cock. They went through so many different positions and he filled her up with his cum so many times that it was just leaking out of her. She was still crying, trembling, saying no over and over again but she immediately went back to being obedient when he told her so. Once they finished he had her shower, fucking her once more in there before he sent her off.

This became a wonderful never ending cycle for him though. It was no longer only at his place he fucked her. Of course he still kept up his amazing persona and that of a perfect family. Now Vaggie was in the spotlight too as the girlfriend of his daughter. But they both knew who she really belonged too. She could never belong to anybody else but him.

Hearing her yell out his name felt better then it ever had with his wife. She was becoming such a good and obedient slut after she understood that she held absolutely no power here and also had no escape. She was his and only his. He wanted her and only her. Not even his own wife mattered anymore. Whenever he was having sex with his wife then he just imagined Vaggie in her place. All of it felt so fucking good. But he was an amazing actor, always had been and always would be. Everything was perfect and just as it should be.

Right now he was fucking her doggy style as she was bent over the bed. "Master! Fuck m-me harder faster!" She said as she gripped onto the bedsheets. Oh she was so much cuter this way. She even had kitty ears on and a cat tail plug in her ass. Fuck she was so cute this way. "You love it when master fucks you, don't ya slut? Do ya want master's cum to fill you up?" He moaned out loud as his thrusts became more rapid by the second. She nodded at what he said. Her breasts bouncing to his movements. "Yes master! I-I need your cum so bad!" That was enough for him to climax and cum deep inside of her cunt.

He pulled out and laid down on the bed, panting heavily. "Come to daddy kitty." He purred with a grin and she laid down next to him, in his arms as he played with her hair. "I love you so much, my little slut." He chuckled and casually rubbed his cock against her ass.

She squeaked with the cum still leaking down her thighs. "I love you too master. I only love you and nobody else." She said, almost as if it were read from a script. He didn't mind and groped her breats for fun instead. "Master's so glad to hear that. Are you ready for round four baby?" He purred and slipped his cock into her tight pussy again.

She moaned loudly and nodded. "Anything for my master!" She said and started to buck her hips along to his movements like the perfect trained whore she was.

This was perfection and he truly did love her. She belonged to him and only him. There was no way where she could even begin to escape where he wouldn't be able to find her and he loved that fact. She was his to do anything he wanted and she was very well aware of it.

Even the tears that kept rolling down her cheeks didn't matter.

He just loved his whore so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaa if you made it to the end then thank you! Feedback would mean a lot to me even if it's bad because I know this is sin and I am ready to take it--
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
